


Unda

by Sonnenreigen



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, vermish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonnenreigen/pseuds/Sonnenreigen
Summary: Thinking about the sea, Hamish reflects about his feelings for Vera.
Relationships: Hamish Duke/Vera Stone
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	Unda

**Author's Note:**

> I'm studying so much philosophy that it was just a matter of time to write Hamish philosophizing about his feelings for Vera. It was a huge surprise for me to have this inspiration while I did some labanian analysis at the dance class to find the dab action on a Tribal Fusion dancing video.  
> I ended up watching Stellamara's video with Rachel Brice and even though I didn't understand a word that was sung, I managed to capture some of Rachel's dance and behold, this fanfic came up.
> 
> Short fanfic because my philosophy is succinct. Unda is the name of the song. I think it's a wave in German too.
> 
> Probably there are some prepositions mistakes, feel free to correct me <3 
> 
> The inspiration: https://youtu.be/BKkJzCuV1IM

I always liked going to the beach when I was a kid. I loved the feeling of having sand between my toes and building sand castles by the sea. Even though I was comfortable on the sand, there was something that drew me to the ocean.

That indecipherable vastness, its grandeur, changes in the tide ... It was something that intrigued me, how could something be so huge and so variable? Sometimes I was afraid of it, but above all, I was enchanted. There was always a magnetic force that connected me to the Ocean, so that, even today I like to go there and lose myself (or do I find myself?) before its greatness.

Due to the University and all the responsibilities with the Knights of Saint Christopher I contemplate the sea less than I would like, but recently I kind of found this charm, fear and magnetism in one person.

Vera Stone.

I know that some people think that she is just a cruel woman who only sees her interests and even I thought she was just that. But just like the sea, Vera Stone has several nuances.

Her walking looks like gentle waves crashing against the rocks by the sea on a quiet sunny day.

Her temper is sometimes mild, but when something needs to be corrected, it becomes like a hurricane, moving fast and unbeatable over the waters of the sea.

And like the sea, I find myself extremely enchanted and attracted to her, wishing to be on her waters that are sometimes calm and sometimes agitated.

Just like the sea, I get lost (or do I find myself?) before the greatness of Vera Stone.

Just like the sea, I love Vera Stone.


End file.
